


Running Out

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot changes in 5 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Washington D.C.

The National Mall spread out before her as Skye calmly gazed out the window on the top floor of the rebuilt Triskelion. Her stance relaxed, she simply enjoyed the view as she waited. In quiet moments like these, a contentment rose up in her. It felt nice to be somewhere familiar. Maybe not Washington D.C. itself, but the States brought a warm feeling to her heart.

Being an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. had broaden her horizons more than she had ever dreamed of when she was a young foster kid. Barely twenty-seven years old, Skye had been all over the world and then some. Though, there was only one place she would ever truly call home.

"You should see the view at sunset," a strong male voice broke her from her reverie.

Turning around, Skye's heart tightened, and her smile brightened. The man she practically called her father grinned just as happily. "Director Coulson," she teased. It had been about 6 years prior when Nick Fury had promoted Phil Coulson, but Skye still found amusement in joking about his title.

"Agent Skye," Coulson mocked right back. He held his arms open, and Skye rushed into them. He breathed, "It's good to see you."

"You, too."

Pulling apart, Coulson tipped his head toward his office door. "Come on. Lots to discuss."

Skye followed him into the corner office. One whole wall was floor to ceiling windows, offering the same view she had already been privy to. Another wall showcased his memorabilia from the Bus. There seemed to be several new items she would have to take a look at later. A leather couch in the corner and a large TV with a news network playing on the wall were the other standout pieces.

Coulson gestured her towards the couch. "How was Cairo?" he asked as they sat. 

Skye shrugged as she settled onto the plush couch. "Things got a bit rough." A smirk slowly spread as she added, "Nothing Agent Romanoff and I couldn't handle."

Coulson nodded. "Agent Barton's report seems to suggest otherwise."

"Yes, well, I'm not sure his definition of rough coincides with ours. Barton and Romanoff continually argue the severity of some mission in Budapest," Skye countered.

A full blown grin came to the Director. "Ah, Budapest," he said fondly. He waggled his eyebrows. "That was fun."

Skye chuckled at his assessment of the long past mission. She leaned forward with interest. "C'mon D.C., you gotta give me the details. I've been dying to know the full story."

He waved her off with a laugh. "Another time, I promise, Skye. And I'm sure you have plenty of stories to share." Skye nodded excitedly, but calmed when he picked a folder up off the coffee table. "For now, though. I have a high priority mission."

"I usually receive mission assignments from Captain Rogers," she said perplexed. "What's so important that has you involved?"

He handed Skye the folder. "It's not the what, so much as the who," he explained. Skye opened the folder, scanning the first few pages. When Skye's eyes bugged out, and she looked up at him, he stated, "Jemma needs our help."


	2. Somewhere over the Atlantic

Flicking various switches, Skye went through her pre-flight checklist. "Need any help?" The brunette turned in the pilot's chair to find Melinda May stepping into the cockpit of the quinjet. The most bad ass, super spy, secret agent that Skye had ever known still looked as young and beautiful as the day they first met. The younger agent seriously needed to ask her secret one of these days.

"Nah, wheels up in five." Skye couldn't help the cheeky grin as she looked up proudly at her former flight instructor. Seeing May's smirk, she waved her towards the copilot's seat. "It's been...what...three months, right? How're you doing?"

May settled easily into the chair. "Something like that. Couple routine missions. An undercover assignment," she answered as she slipped her aviators on. Skye chuckled, remembering how much May hates undercover work.

After buckling in, May watched as the other woman expertly taxied out to the runway for take off. Once they were in the air, she asked in her quiet tone, "How are you doing?"

Skye knew that the other agent referred to the current mission and everything it would, without a doubt, bring up. She knew, behind those silver sunglasses, knowing eyes were studying every minute facial expression. May would see the lie in Skye's words like a glaring neon sign, but, even then, Skye replied, "Great. Can't wait to get to London."

The lift of an eyebrow was the only sign of acknowledgement May gave as she gazed out the window without comment. The hum of the engine filled the silence of the cockpit. Skye huffed in irritation. Even with everything May had taught her about meditation and relaxation, Skye could only handle so much silence. This was May's favorite tactic where Skye was concerned. She had the patience of a saint and could easily wait out the young brunette.

Skye ground her teeth for a moment before, "Okay, fine!" She flipped auto-pilot on and spun around. "London is the last place I want to go right now. I've avoided London for the last five years. But we have a mission. We're going to help...a friend." She swallowed hard. May faced her, yet remained quiet. Skye deflated, almost whispering, "We barely managed to say hello to each other."

\--Flashback, 2 years earlier, Paris, France--

Agent Skye followed a few steps behind Director Coulson as he mingled among the conference attendees. She had pulled security detail that week, not that she would complain. She loved any excuse to spend time with Coulson. Both their schedules limited quality hang out time.

Unfortunately, the Global Security Summit bored her out of her mind. If they were speaking about real change, she might have been interested, but it was much of the same as always BS. Not to mention, their policies on interplanetary actions. Ridiculous! But S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to represent, so here they were.

Scanning the surrounding crowd while her boss chatted with the head of Interpol, Skye froze when she spotted a familiar face. A familiar face that was coming their way. "Director Coulson," the obviously British woman greeted warmly. "It's been too long." The bright smile gracing pink lips fell as she made eye contact with the brunette. "Sk..Skye," she said, her posture straightening even more, if that was possible.

Simultaneously, her heart sped up as the world slowed down. She saw the side glance Coulson shot her way while he introduced Jemma Simmons to his colleague. Skye studied the shorter woman as she exchanged pleasantries with Interpol. Her hair was a little bit lighter than the last time they saw one another. When she walked... No, she was not going to think about that night.

"So Fitz is around?" Coulson inquired when Interpol excused himself. He purposely angled his body so Skye could join the conversation, if she chose.

She doubted Jemma had any desire for interaction. The scientist kept her focus solely on the director. "Yes, he's presenting his new prototype..." Skye zoned out the science speak. She just listened to the lilting tone. Had it really been three years since she heard Jemma's voice?

Ignoring the tightening in her chest, the agent stepped closer to stand at Coulson's shoulder. "Sir, you're meeting the Vice President in ten minutes."

"Yes," Coulson acknowledged. He reached out to affectionately squeeze Jemma's shoulder. "We'll try to make the presentation, Simmons. Say hello to Fitz for me."

"Good day, sir," Jemma replied with a wide grin. The older man returned the smile. Then he gave Skye a pointed look before stepping to the side. Brown eyes sought out golden eyes, and they gazed intensely at each other.

Jemma looked like she might speak, but just grimaced slightly and nodded. Watching her walk away, a battle waged within. "Jemma," she called out before the brown haired woman got too far. She stopped in her tracks, but it was a few seconds before she turned. Skye struggled to make words exit her mouth. Something she usually never had a problem with. Finally, though, she said, "You look good."

\--Present day, Somewhere over the Atlantic--

"She kinda smiled. Gave another nod and walked away," Skye finished her story, avoiding May's all knowing gaze.

"This mission is going to be hard enough," May stated in her no nonsense manner. "With the history between you both, I need to know you can keep it together. At least long enough to get the mission done."

The brunette breathed in deeply, releasing it slowly before sitting up straight. Wearing her signature smirk Skye mock saluted and reassured May, " Yes, Ma'am."


	3. London

As S.H.I.E.L.D. facilities go, the Clubhouse was the most massive. Set just outside the city of London, it was the premiere research and development center, and only the best and brightest worked there. Which is exactly why Dr. Jemma Simmons and Leopold Fitz were in charge of the Science division and Engineering division respectively.

The two field agents followed the rookie agent through the building to a conference room on the fifth floor. After a gesture and nod, he left them in front of the closed door. May glanced at Skye, knowing how nervous she truly was, despite her many denials. No matter how much she had grown up in last few years, glimpses of that kid May first met sometimes surfaced. "Just breathe," the older agent murmured.

In through the nose, out through the mouth, and repeat. After two deep breaths, Skye's posture straightened. She was an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. She handled whatever the world and beyond threw at her daily. Without further ado, she opened the door and entered.

And then promptly crashed into Jemma Simmons.

Skye vaguely registered a voice, strange, but somewhat familiar, raised in alarm on the far side of the room, "Oh, dear." Not that she cared at that time.

They were a tangle of limbs on the carpeted floor. Jemma leaning back on her elbows as Skye hovered above, one arm holding her weight, their legs intertwined. As if shot by a freeze ray, neither woman moved a muscle. A plethora of emotions flickering across their faces as their eyes remain locked in an extreme staring contest.

The moment broke when Fitz pushed Skye off to free Jemma and help her up. Skye huffed indignantly before getting up. May reached out a hand to steady her when she was back on her feet.

"Are we sorted, then?" asked the voice again, familiar, but British. A short, slightly tubby, man stepped forward. "Brilliant. Allow me to introduce myself. Percival Koenig." He reached for Skye's hand, shaking it exuberantly. 

The brunette could never fully get over seeing the different "Life Model Decoys". She had met a few of the others since originally meeting Eric, then Billy. Each one seemed to have adopted the accents and mannerisms of whatever country they were based in.

"Agent Melinda May, Agent Skye," May stated as Percival shook hands with her.

"I know. It's an honor." He gestured them further into the room. "Brilliant," he said under his breath as he watched them. Skye would later call the look "fangirling".

May and Skye settled in at one end of the long table. Simmons had claimed a seat at the opposite end, Fitz hovering over and throwing the occasional glare Skye's way. He absentmindedly fiddled with a gadget, some things never change, but Skye noticed the slight tremor in his hands, leftover from his near drowning years ago.

"We are just waiting on one more, then we can begin the briefing," Percival explained as he fussed at the coffee maker, obviously not noticing the tension in the room. He continued chatting, "I finally reached him on the comms. He had been on a call with Director Coulson. Dr. Simmons was originally leaving to retrieve him when you two, uh, well, you know." He slapped his hands together, and made an crashing noise. He failed to notice the multiple eyes rolling at him. "So once Agent Tr..."

"Triplett," a deep booming voice announced. Antoine Triplett strutted into the room with his usual swagger. "Not that any of us need introductions here." He grinned at the new arrivals. "May, Skye. Bad circumstance, but good to see you both." 

May and Trip nodded at one another while he received a fist bump from Skye. "Coulson really is getting the band back together here," she remarked with a bemused smile.

"Well, high priority retrieval. Coulson wants his best working on it," he explained, adding gently, "and we take care of our own."

"Yes, yes. I'm involved," Simmons exclaimed in agitation. "My fiancée has been kidnapped. Let's get on with this!"

Skye had read the file Coulson had given her. She knew Jemma was five months engaged. Still, it felt like a gut punch to hear it mentioned again.

"Alright, Simmons," Triplett placated. He grabbed a remote off the table. Hitting a couple of buttons, a picture of a handsome 34 year old man popped up on the screen. "We know 56 hours ago, Simmons' fiancée, Dr. Edward York was kidnapped."

A picture of several masked men hauling the struggling doctor into a white van appeared on screen. "Snatch and grab. We assumed they wanted information on his latest project, which involved regeneration." The next few images show York treating some lab animals with minor disfigurements. Followed by another set of images, the same animals, whole and happy. They appeared miraculously repaired. "Apparently they haven't gotten the answers they wanted. Three hours ago while you were en route, we received this video."

Dr. York staggered into view on screen. He straightened slowly with a groan. Shirtless, his body showcased a multitude of bruises. His left eye was severely swollen. His voice gruff, he started speaking, "They want the formula to the regeneration serum. They said if S.H.I.E.L.D. wants their scientist back...alive...then you have 48 hours from the time you receive this message to get them the formula."

Skye's gaze drifted to Jemma while the video played. The scientist resolutely looked anywhere but the screen. They even made eye contact for a second before she shot the brunette an annoyed glare and shifted away.

She knew her presence in an already complicated situation set Jemma even more on edge.

"Who's they?" May asked after the screen cut to black.

"Cerberus, a splinter cell of Hydra took credit. Apparently Hydra is wanting to keep up with the Greek mythology crap," Triplett explained, tossing the remote onto the table.

"He doesn't know the formula to his own serum?"

A throat cleared, and everyone turned to a guilty looking Simmons. "It's actually my formula," she admitted, briefly glancing at Skye.

Regeneration...miraculous healing...Simmons... Pieces of a puzzle coming together in Skye's mind. The brunette's expression fell to one of incredulity. "You told me you dropped that research!" Her hand slammed down hard on the table as she jumped to her feet. "You weren't gonna pursue GH-325 after what happened to Coulson. Jemma, you promised me!"

"Yes, well, you know all about broken promises, Skye," Simmons retorted, fire in her eyes.

"What the hell..."

Trip whistled loudly, stopping any further argument. "Not helpful at the moment."

"Director Coulson was aware of my renewed interest," Simmons explained, her jaw clenching. "He even gave me the file containing the previous research classified by former Director Fury." She took a deep breath, thankful when Fitz laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I finally worked out a similar serum that so far had no ill side effects. We were in the 6th round of testing when Edward was kidnapped."

"We know what they want. Obviously, we can't give it to them," Trip said to the group. "Skye." Still standing, she crossed her arms."I'm pretty sure they need your hacker skills in Data Analysis running down leads. Not much has surfaced so far." She shrugged her shoulders in agreement. "May and I will check in with a few contacts. FitzSimmons, take a minute, if you need." The pair opened their mouths to protest, but Triplett continued, "Then I want to see all the research and data for your serum." Simmons sighed, tilted her head once. "Alright, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I had about 5 chapters all done, I am reworking them slightly before posting. Wanna keep it all flowing and tight. :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the aos big bang, but sadly did not finish on time. So I will be posting the chapters I have and hopefully finish it up as well.


End file.
